Lost and Found
by Ariliana
Summary: AU Gundam Wing fic. 3x4. Quatre's been having visions. Who can this boy be? Answers are discovered on a Snowy Christmas Eve.


LOST AND FOUND 

WARNING!!! 

This contains boy/boy relationships.(3x4, Trowa and Quatre for those unfamiliar with the system, AU) Please be aware and leave if it makes you uncomfortable. 

LOST AND FOUND 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters forgive me from using them but they really are a cute couple. Oh and pardon me if I portrayed them wrong its an alternat universe. There's going to be some differences. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

Tears started to form in the boy's large blue eyes. "Trowa," he whispered. The wind swirled and He, the boy, was gone. "Don't go," the boy gently pleaded with the wind. Pleaded once more too late. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

Quatre shook his head trying to dispel the vision. Trowa, who was he? And the other boy… himself? Or was it someone else? Right now he couldn't afford to worry about the visions. Quatre sighed knowing that that wasn't quite true. He had all the time in the world and then some. 

Quatre wondered aimlessly through the streets. It was Christmas time and snow was falling gently. Slowly he wandered into a rundown section. With a bit of anxiety he began searching for a way home. Soon, however he had to admit he was lost. 

Many hours passed and the snow fell harder and harder. His lips had long since turned blue and it was an effort to stay on his feet. Quatre's eyes glazed over and he once more saw the face of a boy named Trowa. He whispered his name once and collapsed. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

Trowa was walking down the street thinking about the vision. Slowly he turned a corner just in time to see a young boy collapse. Eyes wide in alarm he raced to the prone figure. Quickly he kneeled beside the prone figure. Gently he turned the figure over and gasped. The boy from the vision! Quickly he lifted him up, surprised at how light the boy was. Carefully he trudged off into the blinding snow. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

"Catherine!!" a boy's panicked shout rang across the snowy ground. The young lady came out of one of the trailers. 

"Yes Trowa?" Catherine said in that innocent-I-know-what-you-want-but-I want-to-hear-it-from-you tone of voice. 

"Is…is he d…d…" 

"No," she sighed looking up at eh face sticking out of one of the trailers windows, "He's fine…still out of if but fine. Trowa why are you so worried about…. Well isn't that just like you." She shook her head looking up at the now closed window. Exactly why Trowa was so worried was beyond her. She shook her head again. She had barely been able to persuade him to leave his side. The poor kid. Wonder what he was doing outside for so long. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

The first thing Quatre noticed was warmth. Gradually he became slightly more aware of his surroundings. It might, he realized, help to open his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes one at a time. Gathering the blanket close so as not to lose the heat he slowly sat up. He glanced around noting that the room only had the bare necessities and a few medical supplies. Just then the door opened and a boy with long bangs walked in. 

"Breakfast," was the only word he said but he had a small smile and relief in his eyes. He sat next to the bed clearly going to make sure all the food was eaten. Quatre reached for the spoon but the boy pushed his hand away saying, "You're still not well." And proceeded to feed him. 

After a few moments the boy spoke once more "I'm Trowa" 

"The boy from my vision." Quatre exclaimed softly. Trowa glanced sharply at him. Quatre blushed, "Sorry. I'm Quatre." 

Trowa repeated softly, "The boy from my vision." Trowa resumed feeding him but with and extra bit of care. Soon he was done. Walking to the door he said, "You must rest." 

"Please don't go!" There was a hint of panic in that pleading voice, "not again." He ended in a whisper. Trowa smiled; turned off the light and returned to his side. 

~~~~*~~~~ 

Note: this is my first fic so yell at me if you will. I don't care I like it. ^^ I am getting better! I hope……^^ Ja ne. Ari 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
